


This is My Design

by ralphab



Category: Hannibal (TV), NBC Hannibal
Genre: Implications of Cannibalism, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphab/pseuds/ralphab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an anxious wreck and Hannibal is his anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Design

He wasn’t the killer but Will could still feel the blood running over his fingers. He had driven home in a daze, walking straight to his bed which was crumpled and wreaked havoc on his back. His eyes fluttered closed, glasses skewed on his face. He barely heard the soft knock and footsteps. Hannibal sat down, the mattress squeaking beneath him. “You’ve had a long night, haven’t you,” he spoke gruffly. Will’s hand found Hannibal’s sleepily and Hannibal bit his fingers. “You can taste it, can’t you? The blood of that woman.” Will leaned up, his eyes wide open and Hannibal drank him in. His mouth devoured Will’s with a clash of teeth and gasping. Hannibal’s hand reached up and wrapped around the half-asleep man’s neck. He smiled wildly when he saw the flash of pleasure flit over Will’s face.

Will shook his head slightly, mumbling “I could, I could,” between Hannibal biting at his pulse point. Hannibal’s breathing was calm when he pulled away. “You are not insane, Will. Merely,” he paused, considering, “sensitive.” His gaze fell on the outline of Will’s growing erection through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Blood rushed to Hannibal’s groin and a primal groan ripped through his throat. Hannibal pushed the other man down by his throat, tearing off their shirts, nails dragging across skin.

Will was splayed across the bed, Hannibal nipped violently at his chest and nipples. Will cried out, his hands pulling at Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal pulled Will’s hands off of him and pinned his arms down beside his head. He leaned down to Will’s ear, whispering not to move a muscle. Will’s eyes rolled back in his head as he thrusted his hard cock against Hannibal’s hips. Hannibal unzipped and peeled off his pants, throwing them away from the bed.

Hannibal felt the deep, raw hunger building up inside of him. Not for sex but for living flesh; he wanted to sink his teeth into the muscle of Will’s arms and feel the blood dripping from his chin. Seeing Will like this, submitting completely, was beautiful. Taking his nails, Hannibal scratched a red line across Will’s waist, from one hip to the other. Will whimpered, rolling his hips, desperate for release.

Hannibal hooked his fingers into the boxer briefs, gently pulling them down so he could revel at Will’s cock. Pre-come glistened on the head and Hannibal’s smile was carnivorous. He took the cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. Will’s gasps and cries about sent him over the edge as Hannibal jacked himself. He regained control as he squeezed the base of Will’s dick. He could imagine the hard muscles and sinews of the cock, how much blood was violently pumping there and how a bite could spill it all.

Hannibal came up to breathe and huffed, while Will begged for more with his arms still beside his head. He went down again, taking just the head and reaching above him to grasp Will’s chest and dig his nails in there. Will came hard, his come hitting the inside of Hannibal’s mouth. Still jacking himself, Hannibal swallowed with some distaste, though it reminded him of the blood spattered across the walls of the woman’s home. Hannibal rolled over to the other side of the bed and continued until he came with a loud groan.

Will was still breathing heavily, but he was already falling asleep, too tired to have nightmares. Hannibal sat up slowly, looked over at him and at the sheets strewn about and he smirked, still imagining Will’s blood covering his face.


End file.
